


Adrenaline Fueled Confessions

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Could you do a Jask/Reader thing where they're both trapped somewhere scary, and the reader is trying to be brave in front of him but is quickly losing her cool and so she starts making flirty and self deprecating jokes to lighten the mood? And that's the first time shes started hinting at feelings?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Adrenaline Fueled Confessions

You’d been trapped in plenty of caves before, it was practically expected when you traveled with the Witcher. You’d never been trapped in a cave with Geralt incapacitated somewhere far away with the tides coming in, though. This was new. At first you and Jaskier had been content to wait until Geralt was able to get to you, the bard reassuring you that his friend was never down for long. When the water began to pour in, however, you could see the panic on his face before he was able to hide it under an attempt at humor. Then he’d gone to work trying to find a way out, as though you hadn’t been doing that for an hour, as though you hadn’t agreed there was no way out before deciding to wait for Geralt.

It was up to your knees, not rushing but the slow crawl of the water’s rising was almost worse. Every time Jaskier looked at you he tried to say something reassuring but you felt the panic build with every new inch of water.

“I’m sorry Jaskier,” you blurted out suddenly.

“Whatever for?” Jaskier asked, looking down at you from the pile of caved-in rocks that had led to your current situation.

“You’ve always said you planned on dying in a beautiful woman’s arms, but I guess you’ll have to settle for me,” you said, laughing. Jaskier didn’t laugh as you’d intended, his face falling into a look that was more censuring than anything else.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“I mean we might not die I suppose,” you said, regretting opening your mouth as he jumped down and sloshed through the water towards you.

“No, we’re not going to die. But that’s not what I’m talking about. What do you mean I’d have to settle for you?” he asked, his expression as stern as his voice.

“I was just trying to lighten the mood with a joke Jaskier. I should leave the entertaining to you, clearly I’m not good at it,” you said, the laugh you tried to summon dying in your throat as Jaskier’s brow furrowed deeper.

“Y/N don’t do that,” he said.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“Oh what’ll you do? Punish me?” you asked, a flirtatious arch to your brow. Jaskier’s expression shifted from upset to confused and you mentally chastised yourself. It sometimes took all of your self-control to hide the feelings you had for the bard on a regular day. Facing impending death left you very little energy for anything but trying not to scream.

“Y/N, I promise you, I’ll find us a way out of here,” he said, taking your hands in his and giving them a firm, comforting squeeze.

“I’m not worried,” you lied, “Besides, you’re here, and I wish you weren’t so you’d be safe but gods selfishly I’m so glad you are because if I only get to see one more person while I’m alive, I’d want it to be you.”

“Y/N what are you saying?” he asked.

“Oh damn I’m not even good at confessing my feelings am I,” you said with a weak laugh, looking down as you tried to blink back the tears that came unbidden. Jaskier’s hand gently reached under your chin, lifting your face to meet his again, his expression tender and determined.

“I’m getting us out of here, Y/N,” he said, “We’re not going to die in here. We’re going to get out. I wish you weren’t here so you’d be safe, but I’m glad I’m here because if I wasn’t and I knew that you were in danger I would go mad.”

You stared at him, committing to memory the way he looked and sounded and felt as he said what you were almost certain he was saying.

“Jaskier what are you saying?” you asked, echoing his words. He smiled and shook his head.

“Oh damn,” he said, “Apparently I’m not too good at confessing my feelings either.”

You took a breath to respond as Jaskier’s eyes fell to your lips and then the earth shook so violently you both fell over, Jaskier moving to break your fall with his body as a flood of water broke through the rocky wall that had blocked you in.

“Jaskier! Y/N!” you heard Geralt’s voice as you resurfaced, coughing and gasping for air but smiling broadly, grateful to see your friend standing on the rubble of the wall he’d broken down to get to you.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, moving forward quickly, one arm linking around yours, the other around Jaskier’s, and pulling to help you out of the water.

“I don’t think so,” you replied, looking to Jaskier for confirmation and gasping at the sight of blood.

“What?” he asked and reached up to touch the cut in his forehead that was bleeding, “Oh, that’s fine. Geralt will get that cleaned up in a second, won’t you Geralt? Hey, where were you by the way? Took your sweet time.”

The two began bickering and you were worried for a moment that the confession he’d given was just a near death mistake when he turned to you, giving you a little wink as Geralt ranted about the ingratitude of bards, and reached out to take your hand, guiding you out of the cave and into safety, the first of many promises he would keep.


End file.
